When transmitting Ethernet packets on Ethernet links between a central controller and a radio head, synchronization is usually required between these devices. That is, the clock in the central controller should be synchronized in time and/or frequency with the clock in the radio head. However, errors in the Ethernet packets may cause a loss of synchronization between the central controller and the radio head, which negatively affects the reliability of the transmission. If the synchronization between the transmitter and the receiver is lost, the system performs a restart and/or a recalibration process to recover the synchronization, which consumes power and causes delays. Thus, loss of synchronization between the central controller and the radio head should be avoided.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.